1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to probe programs that are associated with breakpoints within base, or probed, programs, and more particularly such probe programs that are written in high-level languages and that are independent of processor architectures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computer programs have become more complex, the chance that bugs, or errors, will occur during their development is high. The process of finding bugs in computer programs and correcting them is referred to as debugging. One type of debugging tool that is used is known as the probe program. Breakpoints are set at various locations within a program to be probed, which is known as the base, or probed, program. A probe program associated with a given breakpoint is executed when the breakpoint is reached during test execution of the base program. That is, the probe program is executed when the corresponding probe is fired during test execution of the base program. This enables the developer to diagnose various parts of the base program, and look for and correct any bugs within the base program.
A probe program typically provides the developer with access to the lowest-level resources of the system on which the base program is running. Therefore, the probe program is usually dependent on the architecture of the processor of the system, and the machine code representation of the probed program. That is, the probe program is usually dependent on the high-level language in which the probed program itself is written, and/or the address space in which the probed program operates. Probe programs act as if they were small sections of code logically inserted into the interior of the code of the base, or probed, program itself. The dependency of the probe program on the processor's architecture, and the base program's machine code representation, can limit the usability of the probe program, however.
For example, the probe program may have to be rewritten for every type of processor architecture in which the probe program is to be utilized. This can consume resources that otherwise could be dedicated to developing the base program. A probe program written for one type of processor architecture may not be suitable for another type of processor architecture, limiting its transportability across architectures. Furthermore, when the machine code representation of the base program changes, due to the base program being compiled for a different processor instruction set, for instance, the previously employed probe program may no longer be functional for the new processor instruction set. This also limits the usefulness of the probe program. For these and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.